


Knowing

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt for Kaleb Trevelyan: "Something seemingly insignificant that makes them happy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

It was the casual way that it was said that got to him, really. His hesitation seemed out of proportion, and Dorian immediately caught on.

“Something wrong, _amatus_?” he asked. They were standing in Dorian’s little nook in the Skyhold library, and the book that Dorian had offered to Kaleb pulled back a little closer to his chest, defensively.

The Inquisitor cleared his throat. “No, not at all,” he said.

“Excellent,” Dorian replied curtly, despite a twitch of his moustache betraying a smile. “Because if you were judging me for reading fiction, I should have to have you thrown to the nugs.”

“Thrown to the nugs?” Kaleb let out a hearty laugh. “What are they going to do to me, Dorian? Snuffle me to death?”

“Exactly. But that’s beside the point - do you want to read this or not?” Dorian said.

“Because you said it made you think of me?” Kaleb asked.

“Well, yes,” Dorian confirmed, bemusement in his voice.

They had been in a relationship together since before the whole affair at the Winter Palace, but ‘this made me think of you’ never failed to make him feel all touched and fluttery on the inside.

_’This made me think of you.’_

_’I thought you would like this.’_

_’Because it’s nice, and you’re nice.’_

It wasn’t just being thought about that he liked, it was the underlying assumption that Dorian knew him. Dorian could say, “I saw this book, and it made me think of you, because I know what this book is, and I know who you are. You two go together, like a nug in a mud puddle.” Kaleb spent so much time putting on faces, roles, and titles, that the idea that a man like Dorian could say “I know you” in the simplest of gestures reminded him of how lucky he was to have someone who loves him when he is Just Kaleb.

Kaleb gently prised the book from Dorian’s hands. “Thank-you,” he said. “I love you, too.”

“I said nothing of the sort,” Dorian said, quirking an eyebrow.

“No, you did,” Kaleb replied jovially, giving the surprised mage a quick kiss. “I know you.”


End file.
